Vampire's breath
by 0 Darkmoon Child 0
Summary: AU Vampires and witches and those sorts of things. Duo finds there is more than meets the eyes in his new friend Quatre
1. Chapter 1

Lurking in the shadows, watching the tall brunette move through the silent streets. He frowned at the boy's languid movements, he could sense the other predators sneaking up in search of the easy prey the boy presented. His bright eyes peered out from the darkness and he wished he could let his aura barrier down, if only for a moment to save this boy from his otherwise empending doom. He knew he couldn't, no one expected him to be in this area. He couldn't blow his cover for one measely human, he sighed shaking his head.

He watched as one of his own kind snuck up behind the boy, but much to his own surprise the boy was not captured by the beast. The boy turned as the creature pounced and within moments the human shaped monster lay on the ground dead. The body withered into dust which was quickly picked up by the wind.

A vampire hunter, he should have known better. He was now thankful that he had kept his aura barrier intact. A human with keen senses, keen enough to pick up an aura of a low breed monster was indeed sensitive enough to have felt and most likely located the blast of aura he would've released. He watched the boy as he walked for a few more aching moments before turning away and fading into the shadows.

Trowa entered the crowded living room, smiling smugly at the small group gathered around the large screened television. Violet eyes peered up at him as he sat down beside of his closest friend in the world. He gave the young man a look and quickly stood exiting the room. The boy soon followed, luminous violet eyes peering out from underneath chestnut bangs. He embraced the smaller boy, hugging him tightly.

"What's gotten into you, Trowa? You might wanna be careful, if Yuy walks in on us he'll have a temper tantrum. Knowing him, he'll think I'm trying to seduce you and steal you from him. Absurd notion really, but back to the point- Trowa are you sure you're feeling okay?" the smaller boy peered up into emerald eyes, clouded with an unreadable emotion.

"I really don't know, Duo, it's just when I ran into one of those beasts on my way here I had this chilling feeling that you were in trouble. It scared me witless, I was so afraid something may have happened. I guess I was just so glad that nothing did, I wouldn't be able to live without you or Heero by my side," the violet eyed Duo smiled up at his friend, the small yet sappy speech causing his heart to ache.

"I understand Trowa, but you should know that I can handle myself against anything life sends my way. I have so far haven't I?" Trowa winced, feeling slightly guilty.

Duo had by far been through more than most boys his age, and he was still one of the happiest people Trowa had ever had the pleasure of meeting. If Duo hadn't been around neither Heero nor himself would be alive, Duo had saved them both, given them a home, and made them a small family. Sometimes they felt guilty about their more than friendly relationship, knowing that they were excluding Duo after he had given them so much in life but he always reassured them that he was more than fine with their situation.

"Yes, Duo, I know. I just worry for you that's all," Trowa bestowed one of his extremely rare smiles on the bubbly boy.

Trowa studied him as he released him from his embrace. The boy set about making snacks. Duo was unlike any boy he had ever met, not just mentally but physically as well. His build was so incredibly feminine, from his wide violet eyes to his chestnut braid that hung down his back to stop at the top of his thighs. His slim hips and well muscled body was extremely appealing, always clad in black leather pants and a dark shirt the boy seemed more gothic than anything. Which belied his actual perspective on life, Trowa smirked as he watched the boy sway back and forth as he worked, his braid swinging in an arc. He hummed a slightly familiar tune as he placed the sandwiches on a platter.

"Wanna take these back into the living room? Treize, Zechs, and Heero would probably enjoy them as well..." he paused looking at the spaced out Trowa, then shook his head and walked over to wave a hand in front of the boy's face snapping him out of his silent reverie.

Trowa nodded distractedly and followed Duo into the living room, the blaring television drowning out his whispered words. Duo sat the platter down and Trowa took a seat beside a choclate haired asian boy who possessively wrapped his arms around the taller boy.

Duo stood in the shadows, watching his tiny patchwork family. They were as different as night and day, if there could be that many opposites in the world. Zechs a tall dysfunctional platnuim blonde who was kind but could be unforgiving at times, his long hair flowing down his back to accentuate his delicate features. Treize, his lover, a tall brunette perfectly fitted for the other. Then there was Trowa and Heero, the silent types who seemed to be the center of attention no matter what they did. Heero with his unruly chocolate brown hair and cobalt blue eyes that could pierce through any soul, who also carried a gun that Duo had always wondered about, had met his match in the calm collected Trowa with his hair falling to cover one emerald eye in a cute little unibang and his logic and sense. Duo was proud to call this group of people his family, and believed that once in all the years of searching he had finally found a place where he fit in.

"Hey, Duo why are you standing over there like Death in disguise? Come on, come sit down," Zechs smiled warmly and motioned the empty seat between him and Trowa.

Duo smiled, a contagious smile that had everyone except Heero smiling within moments, and plopped himself between the two men. Zechs laughed musically beside of him and Trowa pressed play on their huge universal remote, starting one of Duo's favorite movies. Duo sat back on the large sectional couch and settled in for the length of the movie. Using the people on either side of him as human pillows, much to the chagrin of the special others on the outsides. Duo giggled as the movie credits began to roll, signaling the beginning of the movie.

Quatre found his way home after the hunt, finding nothing but a measely human hunter and an achingly empty stomach. He walked into the small house he shared with his partner in crime, so to speak, Wufei. The boy walked out of the kitchen, dark eyes darting towards Quatre. Quatre smiled helplessly, Wufei grunted before sitting down on the worn loveseat occupying the tiny front room. Quatre seated himself elegantly beside the chinese boy.

"The Arabian prince struck out again, I take it?" Wufei raised a delicate eyebrow, voice monotone as he opened a bottle of sake previously sitting on the table.

"Unfortunately, and also to my great derision, I have found that there are hunters stalking the streets at night as we stalk them we fall prey to their trap. We have no idea who the hunters are for they are not forward with their appearance. They have been taught well, but thankly are nothing more than human. At least the one I encountered was," Quatre's blonde hair fell into his crystal blue eyes as he shook his head disdainfully, his light blonde hair was unfashionably long but looked angelic and sexy on him.

"I found a deer wandering out back, I left you some in the kitchen in case your search was fruitless. As I well presumed it would be, good thing I always think ahead," Wufei smirked concedingly over at the other boy.

"Yes, Wufei, thank goodness. Too bad its such a new development," Quatre's words were dripping with sarcasm and poison as he shot the boy a superior look.

Wufei growled turning to him, fangs bared in a show of primal instincts. Quatre found himself on his back pressed against the rough material of the love seat, Wufei's body weight pressing down on top of him. He felt the brush of fangs against his skin, tearing neat cuts in his shoulder. He moaned, getting imense pleasure from the pain Wufei was causing him. He ground his hips against Wufei's, feeling clawed hands move underneath his firm butt and press him further into the boy atop him, thier erections rubbing together painfully and pleasurably. He clawed the boy's back, tearing the shirt off the boy and leaving a trail of blood to trickle down the boy's back.

Wufei groaned deep in his throat, pulling Quatre's clothes off of him in quick succession. Throwing them to the ground to form a small heap, before moving back down to grind against the smaller boy. Quatre gasped, smiling wickedly up at Wufei, fangs beared in his pleasure. Wufei jerked his pants open, pulling them down his thighs to pool on the ground next to Quatre's pile of garments. He smiled down at the boy and plunged into him ruthlessly and painfully. Quatre screamed out clutching at the boy above him as he began to thrust reckless into him, causing him more pain. He found the pain was causing his erection to have a pain of its own. He begged Wufei to thrust harder as he felt hismelf going over the edge, he screamed as he felt Wufei bury his claws into his back and simultaneously something warm shot into him, filling him. He felt sated as he finally sank back into the cushions of the loveseat, Wufei's greater weight still pressing into him. The remaining pleasure from the experience caused him to wiggle under Wufei, causing the onyx gaze of the boy to fall onto his crystal blue one.

"Next time I'll fuck you even harder, you won't be able to sit for weeks," he thrust slightly, still embedded in Quatre.

The pain that shot through him excited him all over again, but he quelled such desires as his for the life giving fluid which sustained him became greater. He reached up; wrapping his arms around the ebony haired man and pulled him down so their lips were only a hairsbreadth away. He yanked the small ponytail at the other boy's nape and took advantage of his mouth as he silently yelped. He gave the Wufei a brusing kiss that left his lips swollen and red. He smiled at his handy work, raking his nails down Wufei's back leaving parralell cuts in the tanned skin. He leaned up biting the other boy's lip, hard but without his fangs.

"Get up, although this is all extremely stimulating I'd like to feed another hunger. One that is a bit more substantial and in the long run may be that bit more important," Quatre pushed the boy off of him, delighting in the feel of him painfully being pulled from within Quatre.

Wufei smiled maliciously, watching his prey with the sharp eyes of a well versed predator. Quatre shuddered happily and stood, walking stark naked into the kitchen where a slain deer lay on the kitchen table. Fangs reappeared at the sight, joyously plunging into the tender flesh. The blood was still warm so the kill must have been recent, Quatre marveled in the feel of blood sliding down his throat.

He enjoyed the rest of his dinner and then prepared for bed, laying down to rest in his over large king size bed. Wufei slept in the room adjoining to his and he could hear his light snores through the thin walls. He grinned, flipping over to lay on his stomach, his naked skin rubbing against satin sheets. His eyes fluttered close to the sound of heavy breathing and the wind whistling in the trees outside his large window, drifting off to face a night full of nightmares and unwanted memories.

The next day was the first day of a new school year, and that year there would be three unexpected additions. Trowa had finally managed to get Duo to come to regular school like the rest of them, he had been homeschooled by Zechs for the past couple years. Duo had finally relented only because Trowa had promised to introduce him to some cute girls. The other two additions were odd and out of place. An angelic blonde and a dark dysfunctional misfit, both sticking fairly close to the other. Between the three of them the girls were theirs for the picking. More Duo than the others though because of his natural charisma and the fact that Duo had ridden a Harley to school that morning and it was parked outside in the student parking lot.

Duo and the angelic descendent seemed to share an almost identical schedule, he frowned as he watched the languid movements of the boy. He was a few inches taller than Duo, himself, but he had the same feminine type build. Everytime he caught Duo looking at him he would lick his lips appreciating what he saw then turn and focus back to whatever subject was at hand. Duo had a bad feeling about the boy, he made Duo's skin crawl whenever he got too close- a new reaction to the amiable teen.

He walked into the lunch room, eyes trying to search out one of his friends. He searched in vain for a couple of minutes then gave up, sitting alone at an empty table. He stared down at the mush the school passed off as food, frowning. He heard the sliding of a tray across the table, he kept his head down and stared through his bangs at the intruder. He hoped for one of his friends, but his heart dropped as he saw the 'angel' sit across from him at the small table.

"Hello there, you looked like you could use some company," the blonde's voice was happy and invitng, Duo flinched as if he had been hit.

"Company is always nice, if its the right company," Duo chose his words carefully, keeping his eyes downcast.

"I agree, and what would you say the right company would imply?" the blonde clasped his hands together, entwining his fingers, he rested his chin upon them raising an eyebrow at Duo.

"A good friend and a large bottle of brandy right now, and you?" Duo smiled thinly at the boy across from him.

"A young supple brunette with time to spare and a bottle of red wine usually," he shrugged his shoulders noncomitally.

Duo looked up to meet laughing aquamarine eyes and his smile turned into more of a cheeky grin as he took the joke. He closed his eyes a moment rubbing his hand across them in a relaxing manner. Then rested his head on the hand looking at the boy across from him.

"Having a bad day, are we?" the blonde pouted playfully.

"Yes, its my first day here, I was homeschooled before," Duo shurgged a shoulder.

"Mine too, although I just moved here. What's your name?" the boy grinned

"You know what my name is, they called it in roll every class," Duo's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yeah I know, but I figured it'd be only polite to introduce ourselves, formally," his eyebrows rose on the last word.

"Duo," he picked up his fork and began to fiddle with the food on his tray.

"I thought they were kidding when they called you that, your name is actually Duo?" the boy's voice was wary as he studied Duo.

"Nope that's my given name, so what's yours?" Duo feigned interest in his macaroni and cheese, giving the boy his full attention. Duo would never admit it but he hadn't paid a bit of attention to the the rest of the roll after his name was called.

"Quatre- Quatre Raberrba Winner, pleased to meet you Duo Maxwell," he smiled and held his hand out, Duo stared at it puzzled before taking it in his own for a brief moment.

He turned back to the gross replica of what could have once actually been food and began to enthusiastically shove it into his mouth. Quatre stared at him for a moment, amused. Duo quirked a brow at him, his hands stilling.

"Your a good actor, perhaps you should take drama," Quatre smirked over at him, carefully eating a piece of the nasty school food.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own_

Chapter 2

Duo's eyes widened as he saw someone standing behind the suddenly preoccupied blonde. He made to call out as the figure's hands began to wrap themselves around the delicate neck of the boy across from him. Duo yelped a little as he found himself staring into onyx eyes, frozen in his seat by the cold glare.

"-Duo." Quatre motioned between them.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" Duo blushed hotly, the dark eyed boy standing by Quatre's side.

"I was just introducing you two, this is Wufei Chang," Quatre grinned, gesturing to the onyx eyed boy.

"Ah, yes. Well a pleasure to meet you," Duo nodded his head as he stood.

"Leaving?" Quatre looked at him sadly.

"Yeah, I have to catch up with some friends, they're my guides around this labyrinth," Duo smiled apologetically before nodding his good bye and walking away with tray in hand.

"So he's our prey?" Wufei murmured.

"Yes, I do believe he will do nicely. The only thing I can't decide it whether to change him or just use him for nourishment. I would really hate wasting beauty such as his, I just don't know how his up beat attitude would react to the change," Quatre lowered his voice slightly, staring down at the potatoes.

"You were just as upbeat and you transitioned quite nicely if I must say so myself, anyways I must go I'm in the middle of a class I just dropped by to check up on you," Wufei nodded before standing and leaving the beautiful blonde by himself at the table.

"If only you knew how hard it was, feeling my core being drained away and forced away from everything I ever knew in life. If only you knew the hell I went through to live this desolate life," Quatre whispered to himself as he tossed his plastic fork onto his plate.

Duo found his friends outside, sitting around a large table with some other people. A large majority girls, who giggled and pointed as he approached them. He sat between Trowa and another boy about their age, he grinned up in questioning emerald eyes.

"We told you this morning where we would be sitting, what took you so long?" Trowa questioned, staring at him.

"Well," he started bashfully. "I forgot."

Trowa laughed good naturedly and Heero rolled his eyes, the other girls and guys at the table were too busy staring at the newcomer to react to his statement. He looked around the table and smiled to himself, waving at them. The immediately snapped out of their trance and began to chatter all at once, Duo chuckled but he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

A week passed and Duo made it through all of his classes in one piece and had no more unfortunate encounters with the angel and his scary looking friend. He was making his way to his motorcycle when someone called out his name. He thought at first it was another one of those annoyingly persistent girls, then a second call came, distinctly male. He turned and squinted in the direction the sound was coming from. The angel was walking briskly his way, a worried look on his face. Once they were in talking distance he opened his mouth.

"Yeah?" he spoke softly, head slightly to the side.

"Um... I don't know how to ask you this. My friend, Wufei, well we live together and he took my car home early when he got sick earlier in the school day. Now I have no way home, and you're the only other person I really know in this school," he worried his lower lip nervously, turning a convincing shade of pink.

"No problem, I'd happily give you a ride home, that is if you don't mind stopping by my house for a little while," Duo shrugged.

"Not at all, as long as I eventually get home," he grinned, following as Duo turned and began to walk away.

"So do you live too far away?" Duo asked as he moved to straddle his bike, he watched Quatre blanch.

"A motorcycle?" he stared at the Yamaha, one of several motorcycles owned by the teen (including the Harley).

"Still want a ride," he had to hold back as the boy shakily nodded his head.

"Okay then, hope on," he tossed the boy an extra helmet, watching as the boy straddled the bike behind him.

"Try and hold on tight, I'm a pretty fast driver and it's not as easy to keep your seat on one of these as it is a regular motorcycle," he pumped the throttle, waited for the blonde to get a good hold, then spun tires out of the school parking lot.

The boy's body melded to his as he sped down the roads at illegal speeds. He could feel the planes of the other boy's body through their clothes, feel him rub against him as they took turns. The further they got the more he was liking the impromptu passenger, he even began to purposely move in one slight direction or another as he took turns or pressed the throttle. He felt cold lips against his neck, quivering with a life of their own, he held back from moaning from the sheer pleasure of the other boy's fear. The other boy, despite his fear, had decided to go without a helmet. Duo never thought he would thank the day someone decided to do that, but he was definitely happy about it right now. The boy's arms wrapped around his waist, hanging dangerously close, yet not touching, his forming erection. He moved back in the boy's arms suddenly as they took a turn, making the boy feel his effect on him. All too soon they were at his house.

"That was one heck of a ride," Quatre whispered as Duo removed his helmet, lips still pressed against Duo's neck and his body still against Duo's.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Trowa asked as he stalled on his way to greet his friend.

"No, not at all. Quatre just asked for a ride home, and I remembered I had to start dinner," was all Duo said as he got off the bike, waiting for Quatre to follow suit before kicking the kick stand into place.

"Dinner? Duo if you had just said-" Trowa began, but Duo just shook his head.

"It is my place to take care of all of you," Duo spoke tersely as he mounted the steps with Quatre behind him.

"Would you like to come in and have a seat Quatre?" Duo called after him as Quatre stalled at the door.

"Yes, thank you very much," Trowa turned and stared suspiciously at the other boy and received a glare from Duo in return.

"I'm going to go start dinner, if you'd like you can go into my bedroom and wait, otherwise you'll get hammered by the Spanish Inquisition here," he pointed over his shoulder at a curious Trieze, motherly looking Zechs, impassive Heero, and Mr. Snooping himself, Trowa.

"That would be fine," Quatre smiled calmly.

Duo showed Quatre the room then went into the kitchen to start dinner. Trowa followed him with a question in his eyes. Duo pointedly ignored him, humming to himself as he quickly prepared the dinner. He then left the kitchen and strode into his room. Quatre laid on his bed, staring up at his ceiling.

"Oh hello there," he quickly sat up, smiling.

"Hello yourself," Duo ground out as he pushed Quatre back on the bed.

"What?" Quatre cocked his head.

"How long did you think you could hide before I found out you were a vampire?" he seductively traced a path from the blonde's earlobe to his neck.

"H- how did you f- find out?" Quatre struggled to breath as Duo nibbled and sucked on his neck.

"That is my little secret, now how about we do each other a great big favor?" he moved his erection into Quatre's causing the other to move up into the action.

"Sounds like one hell of a plan," Quatre clutched at his hair, grinding mercilessly up into Duo as Duo did the same to him, melding his lips to Duo's own.

"Now this time I know I'm walking in on something," Trowa muttered from the doorway.

"Yes, now kindly leave," Duo muttered, kissing the candy lips below him.

"Duo, wait, that boy is a vampire. I have no proof, just believe me, please," Trowa spoke as calmly as he possibly could.

"I know, and I still want to fuck him. How perverse can I get?" Duo chuckled.

"Duo, don't let your dark side take over again," Trowa warned.

"Dark side, only witches have dark sides," Quatre stared up at Duo in wonderment.

"Good guess, now please fuck me already!" Duo growled.

"How can I refuse?" Quatre mumbled, clutching the comforter on either side of him as lips crushed forcefully against his, sending rivets of pleasure down his body and pulsing in his groin.

"Duo, please don't let it take control," Trowa warned from the doorway, eyes wide with worry and fear.

"Don't stop," Quatre whispered in his ear.

Duo just froze, and Quatre stopped beneath him at the sudden lack of interest. Duo's eyes became wide and he quickly backed away from Quatre, sitting quietly on the other side of the bed and staring at the blonde. Quatre was increasingly confused as he watched the boy's movements, then it dawned on him. His dark side had indeed been trying to take over and he had fought it back, but barely.

Trowa watched from the doorway and sighed in relief. It seemed that the little blonde vampire triggered something in Duo that released his dark side. Duo had only lost control of his darkness once before that Trowa knew of and over a hundred creatures had died as a result. He visibly sagged on the edge of the bed as Trowa watched on.

"Duo, it's okay. Would you like me to take Quatre home for you?" Trowa asked as he watched his long haired friend quickly compose himself.

"No, its okay. I came all the way here without my other side interfering and I'll make it all the way through driving him home without my dark side interfering," Duo smiled, reaching a hand for Quatre, who latched onto it with a lost expression.

"I'm going to take you home, I'm sorry about everything that happened today. Really I could kick myself in the rear for what happened," Duo turned pleading violet eyes on the other boy as he spoke.

"Hey I'm a vampire I'm used to odd things," Quatre joked.

"I'm sure," Trowa muttered, leaving the room.

"Don't mind him, he's just a bit overprotective. I'm used to it, but you'd have to know our history to understand," Duo waved a hand as he turned to leave the room.


End file.
